Sacha, le renouveau
by saya59410
Summary: UA possibilité d'aller à Alola via un téléporteur. Sacha rentrait tranquillement de son voyage à Kalos et, comme à son habitude, il dépose ses Pokémons de la Région visitée au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Pikachu reste pour saluer ses amis et Sacha s'éloigne un peu pour regarder le paysage, la situation qui est normale, deviens dramatique. resumé complet chap1
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai remanié cette fic pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle soit plus cohérente avec le résumé et les remarque via review. Bref pour moi le voyage de Sacha ne dure pas quelques mois par région ou je ne sais quoi… on a l'impression qu'il aura 10 ans pour toujours ce gosse donc pour les cinq régions le voyage aura duré un an pour chacune d'entre elles, et les iles orange et la ligue extrême lui ont pris un an, Sacha aura donc seize ans._

Donc ça donne :

 **Sacha :** Cheveux noirs, yeux ambrés. 16 ans.

Statut : Aura gardien non déclaré, Roi des Mer, Protégé de Mewtoo.

 **Kiawe :** Cheveux noir et rouges, yeux noirs. 16 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve du feu d'Alola.

 **Néphie :** cheveux bleus, yeux bleus. 15 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve de l'eau d'Alola.

 **Barbara :** Cheveux verts, yeux verts. 15 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve plante d'Alola.

 **Lilie :** Cheveux blond, yeux verts. 15 ans

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school.

 **Chris :** Cheveux roux-blond, yeux noirs. 15 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve électrique d'Alola.

 **Euphorbe :** Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs. Environ 35 ans.

Statut : Professeur Pokémon.

Disclaimer : Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, ni l'univers ni les Pokémons, ni le scénario ou les personnages. La seule chose qui m'appartient dans cette fic est le scénario et un OC.

Résumé : UA possibilité d'aller à Alola via un téléporteur. Sacha rentrait tranquillement de son voyage à Kalos et, comme à son habitude, il dépose ses Pokémons de la Région visitée au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Pikachu reste pour saluer ses amis et Sacha s'éloigne un peu pour regarder le paysage, la situation qui est normale, deviens dramatique et le jeune dresseur Pokémon part dans une Région qu'il ne connait pas. Totalement déterminé à repartir de zéro, restant en contact avec Régis Chen, il ne veut plus parler à ses anciens amis qui lui rappellent ses années passées avec ses anciens Pokémon. Deux anciens Pokémon récupérés, un Vieil ami Pokémon, un petit Pokémon abandonné par son dresseur, deux œufs Pokémon qui ont éclos et un début de sentiment pour un camarade de classe pourrons-t-il l'aider, ou sombreras-t-il dans les ténèbres ? Sacha trouveras-t-il la force de maitriser ses nouvelles capacités ?

 **Chapitre 1 : Drame et hôpital.**

Il y avait un parfum fleuri dans l'atmosphère, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés respira l'air frais qui fouettais son visage, imité par le Pikachu sur son épaule. Ils avaient l'air heureux de revoir le petit village qui se dressait devant eux, le jeune dresseur se mit à courir côte à côte avec le petit Pokémon souris qui avait bondi de son épaule avec un cri ravi, atteignant un vaste domaine où Pokémons jouaient ensembles.

Il repéra rapidement un homme aux cheveux gris et au regard passionné qui lui fit un grand sourire et de gigantesques signes de mains.

\- Ah Sacha ! Je vois que tu es rentré de ton voyage dans la région de Kalos, tu viens déposer tes Pokémons ?

\- Bonjour Professeur, je viens pour les déposer, en effet. Allez les amis ! Montrez-vous !

Un Flambusard, un Bruyverne et un Brutalibré apparurent et sous l'injonction de leur dresseur, firent connaissance avec ses Pokémons des Régions précédentes. Pikachu se dirigea vers Domphan et commença à gentiment jouer avec, laissant quelques-uns de leurs camarades les rejoindre, Flambusard, Brutalibré et Bruyverne rejoignant les Pokémon volant pour une course de vitesse.

Le jeune dresseur s'éloigna un peu pour profiter de la vue magnifique et familière, enlevant sa casquette pour laisser le vent s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure de jaie, ses yeux ambrés se posant sur le paysage et le ciel où un resplendissant soleil illuminait les environs tandis que sa mère rejoignit le professeur Chen.

Personne ne remarqua les camionnettes noires se garant sur les côtés du laboratoire, ni les vingt personnes qui en descendirent vêtues de noir en portant armes à feu et bombes, ces dernières furent placées dans diverses pièces du centre de recherches et à l'extérieur puis les armes furent chargées. L'assaut prit totalement au dépourvu les Pokémon volant et les deux humains qui essayaient d'esquiver les balles avant d'être touchés et exécutés, puis vint le tour des Pokémons les plus lents avant que les plus rapides et agiles ne commencent à être encerclés.

Sacha arrivant au pas de course leur hurla des ordres, ses Pokémons obéirent immédiatement et ripostèrent malgré leurs blessures, Pikachu se posant sur son épaule après une attaque Tonnerre surpuissante. La bataille continua, Sacha voyant ses Pokémons attaquer puis être touché par les balles. Dracaufeu se manifesta alors, brulant l'ennemi de ses flammes destructrices, il repoussa les assaillant vers son dresseur qui les sonnaient avec Tonnerre.

Le Pokémon Flamme et Pikachu était parfaitement coordonnés, si bien qu'il ne resta que dix personnes dans le camp adverse qui visèrent pour moitié le Pokémon feu tandis que le reste visaient le dresseur et son Pokémon électrique. Sacha essaya d'esquiver les projectiles mortels mais une grande explosion le souffla dans le dos, le projetant aux pieds des assaillants avec Pikachu.

Il entendit vaguement le cri de ses deux derniers Pokémons avant qu'une vive douleur ne le prenne au torse, au ventre et aux jambes, il eut juste le temps de voir son meilleur ami disparaitre de ses bras dans un scintillement ascendant comme Lucario quand il avait rejoint Aaron puis ce fut le noir total.

L'un des attaquant rechargea son arme et pointa le canon vers la tête de l'adolescent inconscient, il allait tirer quand soudainement un vrombissement caractéristique d'une moto se fit entendre, tous ramassèrent leurs camarades assommés et filèrent en camionnette avant l'arrivée de l'Agent Jenny.

En effet, cette dernière ayant entendue le bruit d'une explosion, elle avait accourue avec une équipe de secours et l'infirmière Joelle de Jadielle, la scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent leur retourna l'estomac : des scintillements ascendants signalant le décès de beaucoup de Pokémons, les cadavres de Délia Ketchum et du Professeur Chen mais aussi un dresseur, le jeune Sacha Ketchum, avec quatre blessures par balles, une large entaille a la joue, ainsi que des brulures et des entailles sur le dos, gisait dans une mare de sang.

Immédiatement, les médecins prirent le jeune en charge tandis que Jenny demandait des renforts pour collecter les preuves, ils donnèrent les soins nécessaires pour que le dresseur tienne le coup pendant son transport à l'hôpital de Jadielle.

Une fois sur place, il fallut l'emmener au bloc pour réparer les dégâts fait par l'explosion et les débris incrustés dans son dos, et pour retirer les balles de son corps. Puis il fallut lui poser suffisamment de point de sutures pour être sûr que les blessures ne s'aggraveraient pas avant de tout recouvrir de bandages. Les blessures cicatrisèrent au bout de trois semaines de soins quotidiens, mais Sacha n'ouvrit pas les yeux, le choc psychologique étant tellement grand qu'il s'empêchait inconsciemment de revenir à lui.

Deux mois après l'attaque, tous les responsables avaient été arrêtés, jugés et conduits en prison. L'Agent Jenny passait souvent voir l'adolescent inconscient, de même que Régis Chen ainsi que Pierre et Ondine, ils lui parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils lui demandaient de se réveiller, Régis allant même jusqu'à rester pendant des heures pour observer son ancien rival, pleurant son grand-père quand il était seul. Il venait de prendre son poste près du lit de Sacha quand il vit se dernier commencer à remuer.

Il appuya immédiatement sur le bouton d'appel et observa les yeux ambrés s'ouvrir, regardant les environs avec un air perdu avant qu'ils ne s'emplissent de larmes et de douleur, il attrapa la main de son camarade et lui sourit tristement quand le regard larmoyant se posa sur lui. Les médecins entrèrent et commencèrent à poser questions sur question à leur patient pour juger son état de santé physique et mentale.

L'adolescent se referma sur lui-même, ne parlant que lorsqu'il était forcé de le faire, tant et si bien que les médecins l'envoyèrent chez un psy spécialisé. Il fallut de nombreux rendez-vous pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, le dresseur ayant raconté toute ses aventures dans l'ordre chronologique ans omettre un seul détail. Quand tout fut raconté, un poids énorme s'envola des épaules du dresseur, il décida finalement après un mois à broyer du noir, de partir de Kanto pour essayer de recommencer à zéro.

Review please ? Puppy Eyes….

Prochain Chapitre : Héritage, Centre Commercial et Vente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second Chapitre de Sacha, le renouveau. Ici, Sacha va faire les démarches pour partir à Alola via le téléporteur, et aussi faire quelques petites choses pour partir en paix.**

 **Sacha :** Cheveux noirs, yeux ambrés. 16 ans.

Statut : Aura gardien non déclaré, Roi des Mer, Protégé de Mewtoo.

 **Kiawe :** Cheveux noir et rouges, yeux noirs. 16 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve du feu d'Alola.

 **Néphie :** cheveux bleus, yeux bleus. 15 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve de l'eau d'Alola.

 **Barbara :** Cheveux verts, yeux verts. 15 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve plante d'Alola.

 **Lilie :** Cheveux blond, yeux verts. 15 ans

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school.

 **Chris :** Cheveux roux-blond, yeux noirs. 15 ans.

Statut : Elève à la Poké-school, Capitaine épreuve électrique d'Alola.

 **Euphorbe :** Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs. Environ 35 ans.

Statut : Professeur Pokémon.

Réponse aux Reviews :

Yuukitsune : merci pour ta review, voici la suite.

Guest : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime cette nouvelle version, j'ai pris en compte le fait qu'il reste certains Pokémons de Sacha et qu'il aurait pu les récupérer donc certains vont revenir dans son équipe. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aime mes histoires et que tu m'encourage alors je te rassure, je continue TOUTES mes fics et je n'abandonnerais jamais d'ailleurs j'ai fini le prochain chapitre de " Portgas D Ace le sorcier aux poings ardents". Donc pas d'inquiétude a avoir sur ce point, c'est promis pas d'abandon.

Chapitre 2 : Héritage, Centre Commercial et Vente.

Sacha se couvrit les yeux avec une main quand il passa la porte de l'hôpital de Jadielle, grimpant rapidement dans la voiture de l'Agent Jenny, cette dernière devait l'emmener voir le notaire pour la lecture du testament de sa mère et du Professeur Chen. Regis serait aussi présent, étant le petit-fils du chercheur Pokémon, Sacha avait fini par discuter et devenir ami avec le jeune Chen.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs passa le voyage le visage vide d'émotions, ses yeux ne s'allumèrent que lorsqu'il vit Régis devant la porte du lieu de rendez-vous, personne ne fit attention à la lueur bleu/doré qui l'entoura quand il sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre son camarade. Personne sauf lui, il savait, et il ne devait pas en parler ici. Il avait tout revu pendant les soins, tous ses souvenirs étaient passés devant ses yeux, y compris ceux que Mewtoo avait effacé pour leurs protections.

Il s'était souvenu de la promesse mentale du Pokémon Psy « si tu as besoin de moi, dis mon nom et je viendrais ». Il s'était souvenu de son aventure avec Flora dans le temple de la mer, de son statut spécial pour les Pokémons aquatiques, et il s'était souvenu de Lucario l'appelant Seigneur Aaron et du fait qu'il avait utilisé l'Aura pour sauver Mew.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le cabinet de Maitre Jédécaidé, prenant place sur les sièges face au bureau en bois de Chêne derrière lequel se tenait un vieil homme à l'air sympathique, ce dernier se présenta et s'excusa pour la perte que subissait les dresseurs. Il commença par la lecture du testament de Delia Ketchum :

 **Moi Delia Ketchum,**

 **Saine de corps et d'esprit lors de l'écriture de mon testament déclare léguer aux personnes suivantes :**

 **A Regis Chen : le compte 000483854893 contenant 10000 Pokédollard, une maison dans la région de Sinnoh, et s'il est vivant mon M. Mime (je sais que mon Mime chérie n'obéira pas à mon Sacha adoré)**

 **A mon fils Sacha Ketchum : mes deux autres comptes : mon compte courant et celui de mon héritage familial qui ont été fusionnés pour un total de 929 359 197 Pokédollard, le coffre que ton père t'a ouvert au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose (il contient une lettre qui te dévoile sa localisation ainsi que son numéro de Pokématos et une clef d'une villa à Alola), et la maison de Bourg Palette.**

 **Sacha, dans le grenier de la maison tu trouveras un coffre en bois rouge, ouvre-le et prends soin de son contenu. Je suis sûre que tu sauras ce que c'est et comment t'en servir. Il y aura aussi un coffre bleu : donne son contenu a Régis.**

 **Je t'aime mon poussin,**

 **Maman.**

Le notaire releva la tête de la feuille, tombant dans une paire d'yeux ambrés larmoyants, il fit un pauvre sourire triste au garçon et attrapa la seconde feuille de testament : celui du Professeur Chen.

 **Moi Samuel Chen,**

 **Sain de corps et d'esprit lors de l'écriture de mon testament déclare léguer aux personnes suivantes :**

 **A mon petit-fils Regis Chen : les comptes 183748543758, 145044385825 ET 9994037551840 contenant 100 000 000 Pokédollard chacun, une maison dans la région de Sinnoh et une dans la région de Jotho, ainsi que toutes mes recherches cachées dans la maison du Bourg Palette.**

 **A Sacha Ketchum : Un œuf de Pokémon avec une Ball situé au sous-sol de ma maison, je te demande, Régis de le lui donner. Il est marron et beige. Tu en as aussi un qui t'attends, il est blanc et feu, prends-en bien soin.**

 **Je suis fier de vous les enfants,**

 **Samuel Chen.**

Jédécaidé laissa les adolescents se remettre de leurs émotions, puis le jeune Chen prit les choses en mains en signant un papier pour régler le notaire et parla doucement à son camarade pour signer les papiers de succession et prendre la carte bancaire de sa défunte mère, Sacha demandant ensuite à Régis de l'accompagner chez lui pour lui donner le coffre bleu mentionné par sa mère.

Ils sortirent rejoindre Jenny, elle les avait attendu pour les raccompagner chez eux, elle regarda ses passagers s'installer côte à côte à l'arrière de sa voiture de patrouille. Son Caninos vint immédiatement poser sa tête sur les genoux du dresseur aux cheveux noirs, ce dernier se mit à gratouiller les oreilles du Pokémon Chiot, récoltant des grondements appréciateurs qui le firent sourire.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais l'atmosphère n'était plus aussi lourde qu'à l'aller, le fin sourire du jeune Sacha semblait apaiser son camarade. Jenny se gara devant la maison du dresseur à la casquette, le regardant descendre doucement avec Régis puis la saluer d'un murmure, l'agent de police lui fit un sourire avant de démarrer et de retourner au commissariat.

Sacha guida immédiatement son ami jusqu'au grenier, trouvant tout de suite les deux coffres mentionnés par sa mère, ils étaient côte à côte. Les yeux ambrés de Sacha se posèrent sur le sien, rouge, tandis que Régis attrapait le bleu. Ils se concertèrent du regard avant de les ouvrir en même temps : Sacha sortit un Œuf Pokémon rouge-orange et une Pierre Feu du sien alors que Régis en sortit un œuf gris perle.

Le jeune Chen vit alors son ancien rival serrer son œuf contre lui, ayant mis la pierre dans sa poche, il en fit de même avec le sien et proposa qu'ils commandent une pizza pour le repas de midi. Le repas fut rapidement dévoré, le peu de vaisselle mit dans l'évier avant que les deux garçons ne se mettent en route pour la maison du Professeur, parlant doucement de leurs voyages respectifs.

Ils passèrent la porte et descendirent immédiatement au sous-sol, le jeune châtain tendit l'œuf marron-beige et la pokéball associée a son camarade et pris le sien avant de remonter au rez de chaussée pour regarder la TV. Lorsque Régis demanda à Sacha ce qu'il allait faire, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il allait faire éclore ses œufs, récupérer certains Pokémons qu'il avait laissé dans la nature puis vendre la maison de Bourg-Palette avant de partir à Alola, il voulait prendre un nouveau départ.

Le lendemain, Sacha salua son camarade et partit en direction de Céladopole en taxi, son œuf rouge-orange dans les bras et le marron-beige dans son sac a dos. Un agent immobilier devait passer dans la journée pour évaluer la valeur de la maison, Sacha avait brulé presque tout ses vêtements, en gardant juste quelques-uns en attendant qu'il refasse sa garde-robe complète.

Il paya les 150 Pokédollars de trajet et fila vers le centre commercial, il voulait changer de style, il le devait puisqu'il commençait une nouvelle vie. Sacha acheta un guide électronique avec cartes et lieux de chaque région, un mp3 avec écouteurs où il installa plusieurs musiques du moment via une borne d'achat de musique, et un nouveau Pokématos dernier cri.

Il entra dans une boutique de vêtements et parcourut tranquillement les rayons, il exclut immédiatement le rouge, le jaune, le blanc et autres couleurs pour opter sur le bleu marine voire électrique, le kaki et le noir. Il mit plusieurs choses dans son panier et fila vers les cabines d'essayage avec une vendeuse qui lui donnerait son avis.

Tout en faisant ses essayages, le jeune dresseur pensa aux Pokémons qu'il « avait » encore : Carapuce, Roucarnage, Colossinge, Lokhlass, Amphinobi et Papilusion. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer Colossinge vu qu'il appartenait désormais à Anthony ou Amphinobi au vu du danger de la synergie, encore moins Lokhlass puisque le Pokémon avait désormais retrouvé sa famille.

Mais Roucarnage dont Sacha avait gardé la Pokéball était surement dans les environs de Bourg Palette comme promis, Carapuce était encore à Céladopole et il avait encore la Pokéballs de Papilusion donc il pouvait le retrouver grâce au système de recherche Pokémon. Sacha paya ses achats et fila au centre Pokémon de la ville pour chercher le signal de son Pokémon Insecte, posant la Ball sur le socle qui scanna rapidement l'objet avant de chercher via satellite.

Trente minutes plus tard, le signal situa Papilusion dans la forêt de Jade et Roucarnage sur la route 1, un rire franchit la barrière des lèvres de Sacha qui sortit chercher après l'Agent Jenny. Il trouva la policière au poste de Police, entourée du gang des Carapuces, son Pokémon vint immédiatement se jeter dans ses bras. La lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du Pokémon aquatique informa Sacha que Carapuce était déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit au laboratoire, l'agent Jenny lui présenta ses condoléances et lui demanda s'il venait récupérer son Pokémon, Sacha répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux et récupéra sa Pokéball.

\- Reviens Carapuce, fis-t-il d'une voix basse en tendant la Ball vers le Pokémon minitortue.

Le Pokémon eau disparut dans un rayonnement rouge, aspiré par sa Pokéball que Sacha clipsa sur sa nouvelle ceinture, le dresseur appela ensuite un taxi qui le déposa à Argenta. Payant les 79 Pokédollars que lui demanda le chauffeur, l'adolescent prit immédiatement la direction de la forêt en suivant le signal grâce a son Pokédex, s'enfonçant dans les bois sans se retourner.

Il retrouva son Pokémon avec la femelle rose et trois Chenipan, Papilusion le reconnu de suite et vint voleter joyeusement autour de son dresseur, ce dernier le mit au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit au laboratoire et lui demanda de choisir entre la vie sauvage ou le retour dans son équipe. Le Pokémon papillon hésita pendant de longues minutes mais finit par se détourner de son dresseur pour rejoindre sa famille. La Pokéball fut brisée, Sacha fit un triste sourire à Papilusion et partit en suivant le signal de Roucarnage, les épaules voutées.

Il marcha lentement en compagnie de Carapuce, parlant de son projet d'aller a Alola au petit Pokémon eau, ce dernier semblait ravi d'y suivre son dresseur. Ils atteignirent Jadielle en début d'après-midi, Sacha prit la décision de manger dans un petit restaurant qui acceptait les Pokémons, le montant des deux repas était assez bon marché pour que le dresseur enregistre le lieu dans son guide.

Dès que le repas fut payé, ils se mirent en route pour trouver Roucarnage, ne le localisant que deux heures plus tard près d'un Roucoups qui semblait évoluer, le Pokémon devint un Roucarnage un peu plus petit que celui de Sacha mais il semblait robuste. Carapuce attira l'attention de Roucarnage, lequel reconnut de suite le Pokémon aquatique et son dresseur, il bondit d'un coup d'aile pour les rejoindre avec une telle lueur de joie que Sacha lui donna une forte étreinte.

Les explications furent longues, Roucarnage eut l'air dévasté par la mort de ses camarades mais revint volontiers auprès de son dresseur quand celui-ci lui demanda de faire son choix, donnant un coup de tête pour rentrer de lui-même dans sa Pokéball. Sacha rappela Carapuce dans sa Pokéball et fit sortir Roucarnage, lui demanda s'il voulait bien le ramener à la maison en volant. Le Pokémon Vol fut ravi de pouvoir porter son dresseur et le retour fut très rapide, ils arrivèrent au moment où l'agent immobilier sortit d'un taxi.

L'agent fit la visite seul, observant méticuleusement la maison et le jardin, posant des questions à Sacha sur les meubles ou l'emplacement de telle ou telle pièce. L'adolescent précisa qu'il vendait la maison avec les meubles, que les futurs propriétaires pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, y compris la détruire, il s'en fichait totalement.

Quelques photos et signatures plus tard, la maison fut mise en vente au prix de 150 000 Pokédollars, Sacha y vivrait et l'agent le préviendrait des visites pour qu'il s'en aille avant. Le jeune fit ses cartons et son sac et les entreposa dans une pièce vide chez Régis, il envoya ensuite un mail au cousin du Professeur Chen pour lui demander quelques photos de la villa d'Alola qu'il possédait, et lut la lettre de son père.

 **Sacha, mon fils,**

 **Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que quelque chose est arrivé à ta mère, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis partit car je voulais devenir dresseur et gagner une ligue mais malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai tellement honte que j'aie demandé le divorce et que je reste désormais à Sinnoh. Je vis dans une petite maison éloignée dans les marais de Verchamps, je ne sais pas si je te verrais un jour, pardonne ton père pour sa bêtise.**

 **Hatori Ketchum**

\- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir laissé Maman seule, de m'avoir laissé seul, moi j'ai pas gagné et c'est pas pour ça que je suis partit de la maison ! Je vivrais a Alola et personne ne m'empêcheras de reprendre une nouvelle vie.

Un mois plus tard la maison était vendue, Sacha avait eu des photos d'une petite villa un peu éloignée de la ville sur l'île de Mele-Mele, elle était jolie et assez grande pour y vivre avec ses Pokémons. Le jeune Ketchum avait commandé des meubles et avait envoyé les clés pour qu'ils soient installés : une pièce à l'étage le plus haut était aménagée pour que Roucarnage puisse y atterrir sans problème.

Carapuce avait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'ils iraient à la plage dès qu'ils auraient du temps libre et qu'il y avait une grande piscine dans le jardin. Les œufs Pokémons brillaient de plus en plus, surtout le marron-beige, Sacha l'avait donc posé sur un coussin dans le salon de Régis, il était assis devant depuis dix minutes quand l'œuf se mit à dégager une intense lumière qui se transforma en un bébé Evoli absolument adorable.

Bébé Pokémon qui fixa son regard dans les yeux ambrés de son dresseur avant de lui sauter dans les bras en laissant échapper un « Liii ! » ravi. Un biberon plus tard et le Pokémon Evolutif rejoignait sa Pokéball, alors que l'œuf rouge-orangé prenait sa place sur le coussin, et que Sacha accueillait Régis qui venait de rentrer. Une lueur intense venant du salon ramena les dresseurs devant une petite Goupix que Sacha accueillit avec joie, il la captura rapidement et regarda l'horloge : 14h.

Il y avait trois heures de décalage horaire entre Kanto et Alola, il était donc 11h sur l'île de Mele-Mele. Régis sut immédiatement que les aux-revoir était de mise, il donna donc à son camarade une étreinte amicale et lui promit de venir le voir pendant un week-end par mois, lui offrit un sourire et un signe de main alors que le taxi vers Céladopole s'éloignait du Bourg Palette.

Une heure plus tard, Sacha prenait place dans le téléporteur pour Mele-Mele, Le jeune Ketchum fit un signe de la main a l'agent Jenny et dans un tourbillon de lumière, il disparut.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes…

Equipe de Sacha : Carapuce (male), Roucarnage(male), Evoli(male), Goupix de Kanto(femelle).


End file.
